The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest
The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest is 1 of the 12 attractions in Nintendo Land. It is a Team Attraction that can be played with 1-4 Players. It is based on The Legend of Zelda Series. However, the landscape has a sort of woolly touch to them, making them look more friendly and appealing, especially for younger players. Gameplay As the players travel through a Zelda-themed world, they work together in order to defeat the enemies they encounter and later one defeat the bosses of the different levels. The player that holds the Wii U GamePad and Wii Remotes and can play as either the Archer or a Swordsman. Archer The Archer (who wears a green Link tunic) has the ability to aim and shoot arrows at enemies from distance, which they perform by pushing down and releasing the GamePad´s Right Control Stick. If the player acting as the Archer pushes down the Right Control Stick for a few moments, their next arrow will charged up, allowing it to deal more damage to enemies. A fully charged up arrow can be enough to defeat some types of enemies in one shot. The Archer has a total of 10 arrows, and in case they run of out of them, the player can reload them by holding the GamePad slightly parallel to the ground. The player can also use the GamePad´s Left Control Stick to adjust the Archer screen´s direction. Sometimes, the Archer will have to dodge attacks by pushing the ZL/ZR button or tilting the GamePad left or right. Swordsmen The player(s) that use Wii Remotes will act as the Swordsmen (wearing either a red, blue or yellow Link tunic) and wield their Wii Remotes as swords. The players swing their remotes in the direction they want their swords to swing. Just like with the Archer and their arrows, the swords can be charged up by holding the Wii Remote up or back for a few moments. The player can also push the B button to bring up a shield that blocks enemy attacks or push the A button to change targets. The Players share a life bar of 6 hearts, meaning that they will need to cooperate and save each other in order to survive enemy attacks. The Life Bar can be slightly replenished by collecting Recovery Hearts throughout the level. Rupees can also be collected, and appear after an enemy is defeated. Each player has an individual rupee meter and the player with the most rupees will hold the Triforce in the end of a level. If the life bar is empty and a quest has failed, a skull will appear at their death spot the next time the level is played. Hitting this skull will reveal a single Recovery Heart. Every level has a boss in the end. Defeating these will trigger the Triforce to appear. The player that has received the largest amount of rupees in the level will be the one holding the Triforce. Enemies Moblin The Moblins are the most common and recurring enemies in Battle Quest. Many other enemies are based on them. Moblins usually come in groups of three to six, attack with wooden clubs and are easily defeated with one single charged up arrow or slash, or two normal ones. Chuchu Chuchus are common enemies in the earlier levels of Battle Quest. There are two versions of them: a red version and a green version. The normal red Chuchus attack by jumping at the player and can be easily defeated by a single sword slash or an arrow. The green Chuchus are more tricky to counter as they sink into a pile of cloth as soon as a player tries to attack them, and then jump onto the player, attacking them. The best way to counter them is to wait for them to attack and then strike. Shield Moblin The Shield Moblins are a more advanced version of the Moblin with higher health and shields that can withstand not-charged up arrows. However, the shields can be shattered by a charged up attack Three Shield Moblins (or two in single player mode) act as the boss of the first Battle Quest level, The Grasslands. Shield Moblins usually appear together with regular Moblins and usually come in packs of three or more. They attack with clubs and defend themselves by every now and then changing the direction of their shields. Therefore, a great strategy for Archer players is to first use a charged up arrow to destroy the shields and then use another one to defeat the Moblin. They are, along with the regular Moblins, the most common enemies found in the minigame. Sometimes Shield Moblin may carry shields made of metal, which cannot be broken. Archer Moblin The Archer Moblins are Moblins that sit on high peaks, shooting fiery arrows at the players. They usually sit close to ground Moblins, defending them and providing backup for the enemies. As the Archer Moblins never move from their post, they are usually not seen before they shoot their first arrow. The Swordsmen can defend themself by putting up their shields and the Archer can dodge the arrows by pressing ZR or ZL. The Archer Moblins first appear in the second Battle Quest level, The Lost Woods. Kargarok The Kargarok are bird enemies that are introduced in the third level of Battle Quest, Grassland Temple. They usually come in groups of three and attack by dive-bombing the player. Big Moblin The Big Moblin is an enemy in the game, it is much bigger and slower than regular Moblins, with more health, it carries a large metal club in it's right hand, and a large metal shield in it's left. Unlike other Moblins, it does not put it's shield above it's head. It attacks by swinging it's club sideways at the players, when it only has 1 third of it's health left, it can swing twice in a row. The archer can dodge it's attacks by pressing ZL/ZR. Sometimes Big Moblins can be found wearing helmets, making it so that they cannot be shot in the head with arrows. It also makes their attacks faster, the archer now has to turn the gamepad left or right in order to dodge it's attacks. it can now swing twice in a row when it loses 1 third of it's health. Tektite Tektites are enemies that have one eye, have a line inside their body, indicating where the swordsmen are supposed to hit, and jump around, there are three types of Tekties, blue, grey, and red. Blue Tektites are the most common Tektie, they have a line going through their body, they can charge the direction of the line between vertical, horizontal, and both diagonally directions, the archer can shoot them in the eye to defeat them. They attack by jumping at the player. Grey Tekties have the line where the swordsmen are supposed to hit constantly spinning in a 360, making it harder to defeat them. However, it's easier to let the archer handle these types of Tekties. They also attack by jumping at the player. Red Tekties move faster than other Tekties. The line the swordsmen are supposed to hit only appears right before they attack, making it tricky for the players to attack. It's easier to also let the archer defeat these enemies. Like the other two types of Tekties, they attack by jumping at the player. Skulltula Skulltulas are enemies who are large spiders, protected by hard shells on their backs. They attack by jumping and grabbing the closest player, if this happens, the player who is grabbed has six seconds for someone else to attack the Skulltula, if this doesn't happen, the players lose a heart. When the Skulltulas attack, it gives the player a chance to hit their belly, knocking them down and leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Keese Keese are bat-like enemies who wait on top of ceilings and other places before attacking the players. They attack by charging and biting the player. Regardless of if they hit or not, they fly away after their first attempt to attack, they can be defeated in one hit. Wizzrobe The Wizzrobe is an enemy resembling a bird with a green body and a yellow head, it's attack varies on who it's targeting. If it's targeting the archer, it will send one or two Keese at the archer. If it's targeting the swordsmen, it will send a ball at them, the ball changes color varying on who it's targeting (Green (Single Player only), Blue, Red, and Yellow), the swordsman with the same color as the ball can either block it with their shield, stunning them temporarily, or knock it back with their sword. If it's knocked back, the Wizzrobe will send it over to them two more times, if the swordsmen knock it back two more times, the Wizzrobe will send one at each swordsmen, if at least one of them knocks it back, the Wizzrobe will take a lot of damage. Hitting 4 balls back at the Wizzrobe will defeat it, or the archer can shoot it with arrows until it gets defeated. There is also a black and red version of this enemy, who sends two or three Kese at the archer instead of one or two. It also now takes six returned balls to defeat it instead of four. Pot-Head Moblin Pot-Head Moblins are enemies who resemble standard blue Moblins, but have pots on their head, they can be defeated in one hit and usually carry a bomb which they can throw at the players. Quick Moblin Quick Moblins are skinnier versions of the shield moblins, but without shields. They are faster than other Moblins and take two hits to defeat, they attack by jumping at the players. Stalfos Stalfos are skeletons who carry wooden shields and swords. Unlike most enemies, they teleport under ground to get close, making it tricky for the archer. They attack by swinging their swords every time their eyes flash green and take around nine hits to defeat. Pink Moblin Pink Moblins are enemies who have pink head and are meant to be improved versions of the Shield Moblins, they take four hits to defeat and can sometimes carry metal shields and have pots on their heads. Purple Moblin Purple Moblins are Moblins who are meant to be improved versions of the Pink Moblins by carrying more Rupees, outside of that, they aren't different from the Pink Moblins. Ganon Ganon is the final boss of the game, he carries 2 tridents, one is a normal trident and is held in his right hand, the other one has two blades on it and is held in his left hand. Attacks *Ganon attacks by mainly spinning the trident in his left hand blocking attack in front of him, before sending two spike balls at each player, the spike balls have neon-green lines, indicating where the swordsmen are supposed to hit, these lines can can be verticall, horizontall, or both diagonall directions. Blocking one of them will stun the player temporarilly. *Ganon will them teleport in front of one of the players and swing the trident in his left hand sideways, the archer has to turn left or right to dodge it, the swordsmen can just block it, at lower health, Ganon may swing twice. *Ganon will then teleport back to where he started and summon more spike balls however, this time, instead of two, it becomes three and stays as three. Helmet/Armored Ganon In the very last level, Ganon will have a helmet druing the boss battle, this changes a lot. His health is increases, he cannot be hit in the head, and he starts by summoning three spike balls instead of two, and then changing to four spike balls. He can also now perform up to 2 swings in a row while he has more health. Category:Attractions